


Don’t You Lie

by Happylittleaddict



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Mentioned trauma, Modern AU, Past Abuse, mentioned North/York, mentioned washington/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Delta gets in trouble for answering a question truthfully, but clouded with misconceptions from past abuse.





	Don’t You Lie

Delta sits on his bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn’t get why he was in trouble, he had just been speaking the truth. York said it was uncalled for and rude. Nathan had just had that disappointed but sad expression he got whenever they felt he was acting out and being disrespectful.  
He had just been speaking the truth though, Ai was a whore and just tugging David along for her own enjoyment. 

He didn’t understand why he was in trouble for speaking the truth. Momma always taught him to tell the truth. “Don’t be lying to me child, you know what happens to liars don’t you? Of course you do.” She would say and then start humming that damn song the one with the tune also from a nursery rhyme. “Revelations, revelations, 218, 218, liars go to hell, liars go to hell, burn, burn, burn. Burn, burn, burn.” She would sing almost tauntingly if she thought he truly was lying, and if she found out he was it wouldn’t be good. He learned to hold his tongue, but if asked directly... well there was no avoiding it then. So when he was asked what he thought about Ai’s relationship he said exactly what he’d thought about it. 

Delta hugged his knees closer to his chest, Biting his lip in frustration, he felt like it was stupid that he was being punished for this. It was unjustified! Did they expect him to lie? Why would they want him to do that? Lying was bad and bad things happened to liars...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote up for my Modern AU I have with a friend in which Delta was adopted by North and York after being taken away from a highly abusive mother. This bit is from very early on in that and he has a very poor view of women as a result.


End file.
